


windows

by senaaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Idk how to tag things, M/M, Panic Attack, im sorry ilh why am i doing this, izuleo if you squint, izumi has some problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaaaa/pseuds/senaaaa
Summary: Izumi can't remember what it was about at this point, but he can remember how much happier he felt seeing Leo genuinely happy and enthusiastic. It meant the world to him at the time and he didn't realize.





	windows

**Author's Note:**

> abshjdskns i didn't reread this or anything sooooo yeah it's super short and kinda uh angsty so have fun with that. if it gets enough feedback i might continue?????

He still remembers the first time his window was pushed open in the middle of the night. There was a lot of hushed yelling, Leo laughing, and Izumi being stressed the fuck out over the other's antics. When he thinks about it, which he tries to avoid as much as possible, he gets this sickening feeling of nostalgia that pulls at something in him. At this point, Izumi shouldn't be all that surprised. Anything related to Leo hurts, generally to the point of tearing up or breaking down. It really depends on the day though. That first time Leo climbed through Izumi's window just to tell him about something stupid. Izumi can't remember what it was about at this point, but he can remember how much happier he felt seeing Leo genuinely happy and enthusiastic. It meant the world to him at the time and he didn't realize.

To say the least, when Izumi heard his window slide open one night, he felt like he was dying.

It was probably eight or nine at night. Months of not seeing Leo. So what did he do? He pressed himself further into his covers and tried his best not to let tears flow over. He tried his hardest to go to bed already because, hell, it was probably just his imagination. It was probably just him being tired after a long day at school.

————

When he woke up, he felt like a heavy weight was on his chest, holding him down to the bed. Izumi glanced up at his clock, looking at the time. Ten, what does it mean ten. It's a Wednesday. He jolted up from his bed with some resistance slowing him down. He finally looked down to see Leo, clinging to him, snuggled into his side. Leo must've turned off his alarm the first time it went off. Izumi let out a huff, trying to ease the anxiety that crashed into him. He didn't know where or when, but he definitely felt it now. His hands trembled slightly as he reached over to shake Leo lightly, holding back new tears that threatened to break his fragile composure.

"Ou-sama?" He gave Leo a slightly harder shove, cursing under his breath when the other just clung to him tighter. "Ou-sama, you idiot, get up. Unlike you, I actually care about getting to school and making sure my unit isn't falling apart." Izumi wasn't sure whether what he said even made sense or not. It was just pent up frustration towards Leo and anxiety bringing out the worst in him. He hated the way his voice cracked and he hated how he had to blame it on being tired to make himself feel slightly better.

Leo stirred a bit and Izumi took the opportunity to pry himself out of his grasp, heading towards the bathroom and locking himself in. He had to go to school. Izumi already promised Arashi that they could go out after school. They also had an important practice that day and Izumi had Knights business to discuss with student council. Taking a deep breath and turning on the shower, Izumi decided that he'd have to be as quick as possible while getting ready for school. Leo was just going to have to wait.


End file.
